candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Sweet Surprise
Sweet Surprise is the fifteenth episode of Candy Crush Saga. This is the third episode of World Three. This episode was released on October 11, 2012. The champion title for this episode is Party Queen. Story Before episode: Tiffi enters the scene but is totally confused, as no one is around! After episode: All the characters previously introduced except for Mr. Yeti appear by jumping out. At first, Tiffi is startled, but then she's extremely happy as everyone has come to celebrate her good deeds! Suddenly, Bubblegum Troll popped out of the cake and the Octopus yells, "GET HIM!" New things *Technically, no new features are added, but this episode seems to be the first where color bombs are found inside Marmalade. Levels *Easiest Level: Level 211 *Hardest Level: This episode has some hard levels, such as 201, 208 and 215, and also contains the notorious level 213, which was considered a very hard level by most people due to the sheer amount of jelly that needs clearing and the chocolate fountains, as well as the blockers which have several layers. Level 213 has been nerfed and is now considered medium. Sweet Surprise is a quite hard episode, as it has 7 hard levels (201 (which was recently upgraded to Very Hard now), 205, 207, 208, 210 (which had a glitch recently on Facebook, making it an insanely hard-impossible level), 214, and 215), and the other levels can also bring some challenge. However, this episode is still quite hard because of the nerf of level 208 and level 213 (levels 208 is hard, and 213 is medium now.) There are 5 jelly levels , 5 candy order levels , 3 ingredients levels , and 2 timed levels . Check out the gallery/directory below for links to specific levels within this episode! Gallery/Directory sweet surprise beginning cutscene.png|What happens? Btontop.png 201fb.png|Level 201 - |link=Level 201 202before.png|Level 202 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 202 202after.png|Level 202 - (After candies settle) 203fb.png|Level 203 - |link=Level 203 204fb.png|Level 204 - |link=Level 204 205fb.png|Level 205 - |link=Level 205 206fb.png|Level 206 - |link=Level 206 207before.png|Level 207 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 207 207after.png|Level 207 - (After candies settle) 208fb.png|Level 208 - |link=Level 208 209fb.png|Level 209 - |link=Level 209 210fb.png|Level 210 - |link=Level 210 211fb.png|Level 211 - |link=Level 211 212fb.png|Level 212 - |link=Level 212 213fb.png|Level 213 - |link=Level 213 214fb.png|Level 214 - |link=Level 214 215fb.png|Level 215 - |link=Level 215 Sweetsurprise FB1.png|Map on Facebook Trivia *This episode has alliteration. *Mr. Yeti, from Chocolate Mountains, is actually the only character not present after surprising Tiffi. *This is the last episode to feature two timed levels. *This entire episode is dedicated to Level 200. The ironic thing is that level 200 is actually in the episode 14, Caramel Cove, the episode prior to this. *This is the first 15-level episode that starts with a hard level, level 201. *All jelly levels have regular and double jellies. *This episode is the only episode which the first level (Level 201) is the hardest. *Interestingly, there are not any consecutive levels of the same type in this episode. *The episode background for the mobile devices is different from its Facebook counterpart. Category:World Three Category:Episodes Category:Released Episodes of 2012